EXPRESS
by ADADancer
Summary: Express is the hottest bar and lounge in California. While drama sometimes happens with customers, there is no drama that can compare with her employees. Rumors are spread and there are no secrets with this group. You're either accepted or not. While they seem like a dysfunctional group, they work great together. However, when relationships start to develop, things get a rocky.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
**

**This is a new short story about 20 chapters. **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, Fictionpad, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta Darcysmom for all her hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Mina Rivera  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

E.X.P.R.E.S.S.

Chapter 1

Bella's Point of View

"Did you hear about the new guy?"

"Who do you think he will be interested in first?"

"Did you see how tall he was?"

The talk of the new guy joining our crew was the major buzz going around work. Anytime there was a new guy or girl hired, everyone wanted to know who the person was and what kind of asset they would be.

The latest victim was apparently a twenty-one year-old male who was hired because of his handsome features and he was a friend of one of the other guys.

In this past week Kate, our boss, had hired eight new people. Everyone was shocked, but with the way business was going right now, we needed as much help as we could.

As I walked into the locker room I spotted the two gossiping girls, Emily and Carmen. They were both known to spread rumors. While I may've talked to them on occasion, I wouldn't call us friends. They weren't a part of my group. Here at E.X.P.R.E.S.S. we were split into four different cliques, we had the popular, whatev's, partiers, and wannabe's. Carmen was known for being Miss Party girl, and Emily just went with the flow.

"Hey Bee, have you met the new guy yet? He apparently went to high school with you." Carmen asked, quirking her perfectly shaped brow.

"What's his name?" I asked her, while stuffing my purse in one of the available lockers.

"Edward Masen, he was a basketball star." This was the problem, during high school I knew some of the popular students; however, at the end of my freshman year, my father was convicted for embezzling a couple million dollars, identity theft, and other shit. My high school career was consumed with getting good grades and taking care of my brother while my mom went back to school and worked. My best friend Tia was the only person I ever hung out with during high school.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," I told her and quickly walked away.

I spotted my best friend, Jessica, standing by the computer talking to Riley. Riley was an attractive guy who was recently dumped by his girlfriend of four years. He was one of the nicest guys I knew, and the poor guy proposed to his ex-girlfriend on Valentine's Day only to find out that she didn't love him and wanted to have one night stands with random strangers. Poor guy couldn't go to his favorite grocery store since she was the clerk.

"Move bitch, get out of the way," I spoke in a low voice.

Jess turned around laughing at me and started mimicking me.

"Seriously, what are you two going to do when she leaves to go to school in Arizona?" Riley asked with a laugh. His brown eyes were sparkling with wonder.

"We are not discussing this right now!" I placed my palm toward him as if that would stop him. He chuckled at me before putting on his apron and going to his position.

Even though Jess had not planned on going to college in Arizona, they gave her the best financial support. So for the next couple of years I would be living in California finishing up my Bachelors, while she was off in another state. It wouldn't be for long though, we planned on moving to New York as soon as we finished our degrees. I would be attending John Jay College for my graduate school, while she worked at John Hopkins Hospital.

"Why the hell did I pick Arizona? I hate the heat and desert so much!" Jess cried.

"It will be over before you know it. Look at me, I graduated high school four years ago and I still feel like it was just yesterday." I told her.

"This three year age difference really sucks." She huffed.

"Girls, clock in," Irina rushed out as she ran past us and into the back.

I typed in my five digit password and clocked myself in before looking at what position I was in tonight. E.X.P.R.E.S.S. was the hottest restaurant/bar to work at. We had everything from fresh high school graduates to older adults working here. Our boss, Kate, always told us that she only hires attractive people or else E.X.P.R.E.S.S. wouldn't be successful. It also helped that the females wore short body fitting black dresses and black high heels.

"Looks like I'm on phone orders tonight," Jess groaned.

I found my name on the computer and frowned. "I'm on front with the new boy."

"What? Are you serious?" Jess asked with sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, they split us up tonight."

"If they think that will stop us talking, they should just wait and see. We will make our own sign language," Jess stated.

I giggled with her before walking out of the kitchen and toward the front of the restaurant. Standing next to our other manager, Jane, was one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen. He was tall with an athletic build. He had wild bronzish hair and the prettiest green eyes. He was in the standard male uniform— a white button up and black slacks.

Jane spotted me and quickly smiled. "Here's Swan!" For whatever reason unknown to me people tended to call me by my last name here more than my first name.

"Hi Mrs. Jane," I greeted. She responded with a girlish giggle.

"This is Edward, our newest employee," she told me, then switched her attention to Edward. "Edward this is Bella."

"Bella, for a second I thought your name really was Swan. It's nice to meet you." His voice had a rich velvet sound to it that made my insides melt. He held out his hand to shake mine. I placed my hand in his, loving his firm grip.

"Nice to meet you, too," I replied. I wasn't one to overly stare at an attractive guy, but there was something about Edward that I couldn't help but look at him.

"Well, I'll leave you two to greet everyone tonight. Good luck Edward," Jane said as she sauntered off towards the kitchen.

"So, how long have you worked here for?" Edward asked.

"About nine months." I responded.

He nodded his head, and soon we were talking and asking questions in between greeting customers and assigning them their seats. I had learned that Edward graduated a year before me and was quite the basketball player back in high school. I knew his old high school buddies, but was never a part of that crowd. He was shocked that he never knew me in high school, despite it not being that big. I explained that I was involved in dance and had to take care of my brother. Edward showed me an old picture of him in high school; he wasn't quite the looker he was now. He had definitely filled out over the years.

As it moved closer to closing time, Jane appeared again. "Hey Swan, you can go ahead and clock out. Edward I'm going to show you what front people close."

"Okay." I smiled at her before returning my attention back to Edward. "It was nice working with you, I'll see you around." I smiled.

"You certainly will," he whispered flirtatiously with a crooked smirk while Jane's attention was directed toward her phone.

I walked back toward the kitchen with a small smile gracing my face. Maybe the new guy wouldn't be bad after all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)  
**

**I plan on posting teasers every Friday and updating every Tuesday. I'm a bit behind schedule so sorry for the late posting.  
**

**I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending. **

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

**I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic**

**Facebook: Becky Rossi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**

**I would like to thank all of you lovely readers for enjoying the first chapter and for the great reviews.  
**

**Thanks to my beta Darcysmom for all her hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Mina Rivera  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

E.X.P.R.E.S.S.

Bella's Point of View

Things had been interesting at EXPRESS lately. Not only had Kate been a total crazy bitch over everything, but she had hired eight new people. She was complaining that nothing was getting done right and there was a system to her madness, yet it was always about the new employees. However, it was her fault as well as management for not training them. They basically threw them into our crazy dysfunctional family and set them up to fail. The only new people that were accepted and praised for their good job were Maggie, Rose, Alice, James, and Edward.

Edward, however, was held at a much higher level. Kate as well as the other managers and employees practically melted at the sight of him. He was definitely eating that shit up. Don't get me wrong, I thought Edward was a perfect gentleman, but he was extremely over confident in everything.

"Ayy Swan's in the house," Riley yelled throughout the small kitchen.

"You know it," I played around with him.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "How's it going? What did you do today?"

I rolled my eyes in response and laughed at him. "Good. I sat at my desk taking my last final," I responded.

To most new people it seemed that Riley and I were closer than friends. Riley and I were really close, but it has always just been a strong friendship between the two of us. We both knew each other's family background stories and bonded with one another.

"Do you close tonight?" he inquired.

"No, I don't. What's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"Awesome!" He fist pumped. "I'm trying to get the gang out for some late night breakfast at Denny's! Maybe even invite some of the newbies," he explained.

"Hmm sounds fun, whose going so far?" I quickly clocked myself in a looked at the position I was in tonight.

"Edward, Jess, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, and Rose might join," he listed the people off.

"I'll be there," I said with a smile.

As I spotted my name on the computer and moved my finger across the screen to see what position I was on tonight, Edward interrupted me. "Hey partner." He lightly jabbed his elbow at me.

A little school girl giggle escaped me as I stared at his dark green eyes. "Partner? Does that mean we are working the front together tonight?" I asked, arching my perfectly shaped brow.

"You know it," he said excitedly taking my hand and leading me the way, not that I was complaining. I had a nice view of his perfect ass.

Edward set up the desk as I turned on the open sign and unlocked the front doors. Friday's were probably our busiest nights, and we were immediately hit with young crowds, hoping to get a table tonight since we don't allow reservations on Friday's.

While Edward was getting everyone's names down, I was running back and forth directing each party to their designated table of the night. The night was only getting started and I was exhausted.

~EXPRESS~

"I knew you'd be back here," the smooth velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slightly to the left with a coy smirk on my face. "You think you know me so well, don't you?"

I went back to organizing the back for tomorrow morning as Edward continued to talk to me. "I wish, but you got that sexy mysterious vibe."

I placed the last box on the shelf and turned around, not realizing how close he really was. My back was pressed against the white tiled wall, trying to allow some space between us. My brown eyes stared into his darkening green eyes.

"You think I'm mysterious and sexy?" I asked breathlessly.

A chuckle escaped his lips before his crooked smile widened. "You are sexy as hell, Bella Swan." He leaned away, standing taller before leaving me in the back.

Placing my hand over my chest, I tried to calm down my racing heartbeat. Edward Cullen was definitely way too charming for his own good.

~EXPRESS~

"Yo Swan! You coming?" Riley yelled, while waiting for me as I grabbed my purse.

I quickly shut the locker and laughed at him. "Always so damn impatient," I whispered under my breath.

He laughed at me as we both walked outside. "So is Jess still not coming tonight?" he asked.

"No, her mom said she needed to stay in tonight, something about a family breakfast she has to go to in the morning."

"Oh well, at least some of the gang is going." How Riley was always so optimistic was beyond me.

"We carpooling or what?" I asked.

"You already know you're driving, Swan!" he cried with excitement.

I don't know why people liked me to always be their chauffer. I had a nice MINI Cooper, but I was a fast and scary driver. Riley loved going in my car. He was the one who taught me how to drive stick shift and loved to tell me how much I was burning my clutch.

"Let's go," I said in an annoyed tone. I quickly started the car, as he got his seatbelt on and took off.

"Woo! I smell clutch! Poor Betty." He laughed and patted his leg at the mention of me hurting my car, Betty.

"Shut up! Betty is just fine," I said, taking a sharp right turn onto the next street.

Riley's phone made a loud noise indicating he had a text. "Aww man, Rose can't make it."

"Did she say why?" I asked, taking another sharp turn.

"No, just that she can't make it." He pouted.

"Cheer up, boy. Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob will be there," I told him as I pulled up into the parking lot in front of Denny's.

We both got out seeing Jacob and Jasper waving at us through the window where they were already seated. I laughed at the two of them.

The hostess smiled at us, and Riley quickly pointed toward the rowdy boys and she smiled. Jacob, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting next to each other. My heart churned at the sight of three menus and no Edward. As hard as it was to admit to myself, I had a crush on Edward Cullen.

"Where's Ed?" Riley asked Jasper.

"I don't know, he said he would be here," he said, just as his phone started ringing.

"Hey man where you are?" he spoke into the phone.

"Oh, no we haven't ordered yet…Yeah the next light…Okay see you soon," Jasper ended the conversation and smiled at us.

"The fool went to the wrong Denny's." He laughed.

"Did you remember to tell him this specific one?" Alice asked in a snappy tone.

Alice was a nice girl, but there were things I knew about her relationship with Jasper that definitely changed my perception of her.

"Shit! Maybe, not." Jasper snickered, taking a drink of his water.

"What? They have a Mango shake! Sold!" Jacob closed his menu and started motioning for the waiter.

"Aye look this fucker is finally here," Jasper shouted loudly into the empty restaurant. His immaturity was seeping through.

"You can't cuss with ladies present," Edward scoffed.

"Oh, sit next to Bella. She wants you to sit next to her." Jasper's laugh turned into a groan as I kicked his shin to shut him up.

"Does she now?" The confidence was oozing out of him. "I don't mind sitting next to her at all." He took the seat next to mine, purposely brushing his thigh against mine.

The waiter came over with water for Edward and took our order as he decided what he wanted.

As we waited for our food, there was a little chatter about crazy customers of the night, we were mostly shit talking about the complaints we were given by Jane, Irina, and Kate. Alice worked a lot during the lunch hour, so she didn't know what crazy nights were like, when our managers were on high stress alerts.

A few minutes later the waiter came over, handing me my strawberry shake and everyone else their respective orders.

"And the six stack of Chocolate pancakes with extra chocolate chips," he said handing them to Edward.

"I'm just a big kid," Edward said quickly digging in before staring at my small shake.

"Seriously, that's all your having?" he motioned toward the glass.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked slightly offended.

His tongue wrapped deliciously around another piece of his pancake before answering me. "Nothing that just can't be fulfilling as my kiddie plate."

"Don't be fooled." I took another sip.

"Want a bite?" he asked with a mouthful.

"No thanks, I'm good." I told him, instantly regretting it.

"Here," he demanded, holding out his fork with a small piece of pancake.

I hesitantly opened my mouth and ate the piece, needing water as soon as I swallowed. "Wow that's rich," I said with a dry throat.

"You know what they say, Chocolate is always good for you." The way he stared into my eyes and his other hand running up my bare thigh, made me realize he was definitely not talking about his pancakes.

"Do I sense some sexual tension?" Jacob asked tearing us away from our little bubble, earning a laugh from Jasper.

I turned back to gauge Edward's face, only to find him staring at me. He licked his lips seductively, making me gasp. He laughed at my reaction and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, and going back to finishing his dinner.

My shake was long forgotten as his hand softly caressed my barely covered shoulder. Things were definitely heating up between us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)  
**

**I plan on posting teasers every Friday and updating every Tuesday.  
**

**I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending. **

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

**I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic**

**Facebook: Becky Rossi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:  
**

**I would like to thank all of you lovely readers for enjoying the last chapter and for the great reviews. If you don't follow me on facebook, the reason I have not updated was because my laptop crashed again :/. I finally was able to buy a new one, so I'm going to try to keep up with the once a week update. Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**Thanks to my beta Darcysmom for all her hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by Mina Rivera  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

E.X.P.R.E.S.S.

Bella's Point of View

I stared at myself in the mirror, making sure my sexy black bikini covered all necessary private parts. Riley and I decided to have a spa night with Jess and Edward since my mother and brother were out of town, not that she would care.

"Bella?" Jessica's voice rang from down the hall.

"I'm in my room!" I called back to her.

She showed up moments later in a cute bikini and her long hair in a bun. "I lied and told my mom that it was just you and me tonight. She wouldn't exactly let me come over knowing that there were going to be guys here, even though she knows Riley." She chuckled, dropping her overnight bag on my bed.

"I'm surprised she let you out, she's been making you stay in lately," I said.

"Me too, she's all about bonding as much as we can before I leave. She's had eighteen years to bond with me," she rolled her eyes as she spoke in a bored tone.

"Come on. Let's get the drinks out before the boys get here." I quickly changed the subject, before she started complaining about her mother's attempts at bonding.

I quickly put a zip up sweatshirt on and yoga shorts and grabbed towels before heading down the hall with Jessica in tow.

Placing the towels on the counter, I walked around the island to grab the bottle of Bailey's my mom had stashed for us, and two glasses.

"Who's ready to party?" Riley called out, opening the front door and walking in. He had his favorite red hat on and blue swim trunks.

"Jeeze do you plan on living here for a week?" Jess motioned toward the two backpacks he had.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted from behind him.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Um, do you have a bathroom I can change in?" He asked holding his basketball shorts up.

"Yeah, it's straight down the hall first door on the left."

He nodded his head and left the room. I went over to see Jess and Riley arguing about his backpacks filled with beer.

"Seriously, Riley? How much beer are you and Edward going to drink?" I asked.

"Dude, I'm going to enjoy myself tonight." He laughed, popping one of the beers open and lounging on the couch.

I rolled my eyes at him and quickly grabbed my drink along with Jessica's. Edward came into the room, and my eyes immediately went to his sculpted chest, down to his V-shaped hip bone.

Handing Jessica her drink, I took a seat on the corner of the couch next to her. Edward sat next to Riley, who quickly handed him a beer.

"So, are we getting in or not?" Riley asked after a few seconds of silence.

I nodded my head and we all got up slightly sticking to the brown leather couch. Riley and Edward were already out the door and opening the Jacuzzi cover. It was funny seeing the two of them. Edward was 6'4'' and Riley was 5'7''. Riley was certainly struggling to keep up with Edward as he pulled off the left side of the cover and moved it up.

Riley was quick to climb in, but Edward waited for Jess and me. She got in from the side while I used the steps. Riley and Jess sat on the two seats on the left, while Edward sat right next to me on the right. His foot gently brushed against mine.

"Do you go in here every night?" Edward asked me.

"Yep," I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

"Dude, work has sucked these past few days!" Riley laid his head back against the headrest.

"That new chick with the purple hair—"

"Angela!" Jessica interrupted Edward.

He looked at her a nodded his head. "She looks like a fucking Alien."

"Dude you can't say that." Riley laughed.

"She does, you look at her and go, Alien!" Edward argued.

Riley continued to laugh at Edward, while Jessica interjected in the conversation.

"She just stands there and when we close things she takes forever. It took her three hours just to clean off the salt shakers from each table."

"Seriously, that takes ten minutes tops," I said.

"I know, she goes so slowly, and then she told me she likes to close because it takes a lot of time," She explained.

"I haven't closed with her yet, I wonder how Kate will react to her slowness. She is all about fast pace." I rolled my eyes, taking another drink.

"Man! I should've brought my hammock! I could totally set up camp in between those two trees over there," Riley said, changing the subject.

"I'm thinking it's time for another round!" Edward held out his empty can.

"Yeaaaaah!" Riley tossed him another brew.

"Man, I'm totally enjoying myself right now. I'm going to either camp outside or on your couch!" Riley laughed.

"You got enough room for me?" Edward whispered in my ear as he extended his arm around my shoulders.

I could feel the heat rushing into my face and I nodded my head and gave him a slight smile. My body was quickly reacting to the thoughts I was fantasizing between the two of us.

"So, Edward and I were talking about going camping at the beach in two weeks. Would you two be down to go?" Riley looked between Jess and me.

"Yeah, I'm free. Hopefully Kate will let us have it off," I replied.

Jess on the other hand looked a little apprehensive. "I'll see. Is it in a tent?" she asked, clearly not pleased.

"Of course it is!" Riley acted like she was crazy.

"Oh, I've only gone camping in a motorhome." She paused and stared at her nails. "I'll see if I'm available."

"She's going," I answered for her.

She gave me a look of annoyance and quickly sighed in defeat, when I matched her with my bitch brow.

"I'll book a spot tomorrow. Its fifty bucks for the night. We can all split the cost."

I closed my eyes and laid my head back as I relaxed in my seat. I could feel Edward's gaze on my face. His hand moved from my shoulder to massage my neck gently. I could already feel things heating up between us, and the night wasn't even halfway over yet.

~EXPRESS~

Around three in the morning Edward, Jess, and I decided to head in. Riley had passed out twenty minutes ago on the lawn. Edward helped me put the cover on the jacuzzi, before he went inside to change into his sweats.

"Are you sure we should leave him out here? I think he will regret it in the morning." I stared at Riley's sleeping form in the grass. The sleeping bag would only keep his body so warm in the cold conditions, not to mention he was still wearing his damp board shorts.

"It's freaking Riley, he's camped out in the mountains wearing shorts and a t-shirt before," Jess retorted.

"True," I mumbled under my breath, before turning off the lights and seeing that Jess got settled on the couch.

"You good on the couch tonight?" I handed her a blanket wanting to make sure she was fine. We had this same conversation ten minutes ago, when we were discussing who was sleeping where. While Jess loved the feeling of the leather couch, Edward was extremely opposed to it. Something about sleeping shirtless and sticking to the couch.

"Of course I am, I've slept on this couch more times than I can count." She chuckled before her facial features turned serious. "Now, you and Edward enjoy that bed of yours." She smirked; her brown eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Nothing is going to happen," I hissed quietly at her, not wanting Edward to hear what she was saying.

"Oh, believe me, something is definitely going to happen."

Before I could reply back to her we were interrupted by Edward's voice. "What's happening?"

"Nothing," I replied, my eyes widening at the site of him. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and he was still shirtless.

"Okay," he said, still seeming a bit skeptical.

"Um, my bedroom is down the hall to the left," I directed, flipping Jess off behind my back. I could hear her snicker from down the hall before Edward and I entered my bedroom.

"You know I usually take a girl out before I sleep with her," Edward joked making me blush bright red.

"Um…"

"Bella, I'm only joking…Well I mean it is true, but I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable," he rambled.

"Its fine," I dismissed him. "I usually sleep on the right side if you want to take the left." I pointed to the other side of the bed.

"I'm a left side of the bed kind of guy," he pushed the blue comforter back and got in underneath.

"Okay, well I'm going to change real quickly and I'll be back." I told him.

"You better wear something sexy, Swan," he mumbled into the pillow.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into my bathroom. Instead of the usual lingerie I wore to bed, I opted for a sports bra and cotton shorts.

Walking back into my room, Edward looked up from the bed with a lazy smirk on his face. "Is this little outfit for me or the usual nightwear?" he asked, his green eyes twinkling in amusement.

I rolled my eyes and climbed in next to him. "This is definitely for you, my usual nightwear is a little to risqué for you." I smiled mischievously.

"You, Bella Swan, are a minx." He pulled me up against his body. His chest was hard and warm. My right hand was placed against his lower abdomen, while my left was in his.

My breathing deepened as I stared into his darkening green eyes. His left hand ran up my jaw and brushed back the hair that pulled forward. Slowly leaning his head in, his eyes darted from my lips to my brown eyes, silently asking permission. This moment was something I had been fantasizing about since the minute I met him, but never had I truly envisioned that our first kiss would be in my bed with the two of us half naked.

My eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his forehead against mine. "Bella," he whispered. His voice sounded like silk.

Opening my eyes, I stared into his showing him exactly how desperate I was to feel his lips pressed against mine. He didn't have to hear me speak before his lips touched mine in the most passionate kiss ever.

In that moment I knew the Jess was right, something did happen between me and Edward. Something that Edward was either going to regret or not, either way, I knew in that moment that Edward had captured my heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)  
**

**See you next time!  
**

**I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending. **

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.  
**

**I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic**

**Facebook: Becky Rossi**


End file.
